


Destin, quand tu nous tiens

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: - Destin : puissance supérieure qui semble régler d'une manière fatale les événements de la vie humaine ; fatalité. [...]- S'il t'arrive un truc, tu sauras d'où ça vient.- En tout cas, pas du destin. [...] Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; Chris chuta.- Ah ! Le destin Christopher, le destin !- La ferme Peter ou bien je t'empaille !
Relationships: Chris Argent & Peter Hale
Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414831





	1. Le destin fait bien les choses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout au créateur. Et je touche pas un copeck.  
> OS écrit dans le cadre du calendrier (de l'Avent) du Scott's Pack (Facebook) avec le thème destin  
> Je remercie ma chèèèèèère Crimy (#Crime Passionnel sur ) pour sa bêta-lecture-correction et ses encouragements !

« Destin : puissance supérieure qui semble régler d'une manière fatale les événements de la vie humaine ; fatalité. »

Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet idiot semblait ne pas y croire. Les loups-garous existaient, les kanimas existaient, les wendigos aussi, les chasseurs de la même façon, mais cet empoté n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

« Ce n'est pas plus dingue qu'un loup-garou alpha furieux qui se déchaîne dans un lycée, si ? »

Son interlocuteur grogna à la manière de ses congénères à poils.

« À priori, si. »

Le chasseur assis en face de lui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Certes, la notion de destin était quelque chose de plutôt … personnelle. Mais de là à penser que ça n'existait pas, c'était comme restreindre son esprit à quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'un jeu de _Lego_. Quoi que, cette activité pourrait être considérée comme hautement dangereuse, au vu des dégâts qu'elle pouvait entraîner à une partie précise et vitale de l'anatomie.

« Je n'y crois pas, un point c'est tout.

\- Tu es la personne la plus rabat-joie que je connaisse !

\- Et Stiles ?

\- Stiles est hors catégorie. »

Christopher Argent, aka Argent, chasseur depuis l'adolescence et fervent amoureux de sa fille décédée depuis maintenant quelques mois, était, selon Peter Hale, dégénéré mental et loup-garou de naissance, la personne la plus buté du monde… après lui-même (c'est un fait, Peter se considère comme le meilleur à ce jeu).

« N'empêche que moi, j'y crois.

\- Eh bien, crois ce que tu veux, loup-garou de mes deux. »

Ce fut avec une mine outrée que le lycaon se retourna vers l'objet de ses dési-malheurs (Peter ne le désirait en aucun cas. A.U.C.U.N.)

« On peut reprendre ? Pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec toi, mais j'en ai pas envie.

\- Tant de cruauté dans ces mots ! Moi qui nous pensais réconciliés.

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous ; ou les plus grotesque peut-être.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais: rabat-joie. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils reprirent ce pourquoi ils étaient là : travailler pour Christopher et glandouiller pour Peter. Selon les dires du chasseur, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Selon lui-même, Peter pouvait faire bien mieux. Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille. Il y avait un monde entre ces deux concepts.

« S'il t'arrive un truc, tu sauras d'où ça vient.

\- En tout cas, pas du destin. »

Un long et tragique soupire fendit l'air de la pièce - Peter dans toute sa splendeur. Le châtain, au bord du suicide, se leva pour marcher un peu. Ils étaient assis sur ces chaises inconfortables depuis seulement quelques heures, mais il supportait l'autre aliéné depuis déjà plusieurs années, il pouvait bien faire une pause de temps en temps. Fermant les yeux et continuant de marcher pour se vider la tête, Chris ne vit pas la magnifique table-basse italienne du loft de Derek, et ce fut en un malencontreux accident que son pied gauche (ce malotru) s'enfonça dans l'un des pieds de la petite table. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; Chris chuta.

« Ah ! Le destin Christopher, le destin !

\- La ferme Peter ou bien je t'empaille ! »

Cette dernière réplique ressemblait plutôt à un cri d'agonie qu'à une menace de mort. Quand Peter disait que le Destin existait, c'est qu'il existait.

« N'empêche que j'avais raison.

\- Dès que je me relève, Peter, tu es mort ! »

À ces mots, l'ancien alpha s'approcha du chasseur encore au sol, sa jambe lui faisant plutôt mal (cette traîtresse, elle devait être de pair avec son pied), s'empara de son bras pour prendre un peu de sa douleur et le relever dans le même mouvement.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves ?

\- La ferme, pour l'amour de Dieu, Peter, tais-toi ! »


	2. Écouter aux portes est une activité très lucrative

Un capharnaüm régnait dans la pièce principale du loft. Toute la meute s'était réunie ici – les maisons de Stiles, Lydia et j'en passe, n'étant pas en adéquation avec la demande du client … enfin, la demande de Scott qui avait besoin d'espace. Les appartements de tonton Hale et papa Argent avaient été placés hors-jeu dès le début.

« Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Parrish calmement. S'introduire dans le repère des méchants n'est pas sain.

\- Mais c'est une idée qui marche, soutint Stiles.

\- L'important est quand même de rester en vie, répliqua Liam. Si personne n'en sort vivant, ça n'aura servi à rien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Liam, dit Scott.

\- Mais toi, tu es d'accord avec tout le monde, hurla presque l'hyperactif.

\- Calmez-vous et cherchez une autre idée, leur proposa Christopher.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de censé ici, approuva Parrish. »

C'est grâce à ces bonnes paroles que le calme revint enfin et que Derek, le muet (tout du moins, il en avait le comportement) du groupe, pu réfléchir tranquillement. Il faut dire qu'avec autant de gamins bourrés aux hormones, lui ne s'en sortait plus. Ils étaient tous sur le point de faire une crise de nerf générale.

« Destin : puissance supérieure qui semble régler d'une manière fatale les événements de la vie humaine. Autrement appelé ; fatalité.

\- Oh non, pas lui ! jura l'ancien Guitoune. Mais qui lui a demandé de venir ?

\- C'est moi, lui répondit le chasseur avec sérieux.

\- Évidemment ! »

Et ce fut tout de la part de l'empoté de service. Moins empoté que le reste de sa bande, mais empoté quand même. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'oncle nocif de Derek et attendit dans un silence presque religieux (Stiles était en train de bougonner tout seul au fond de la pièce).

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda le seul humain entraîné à la chasse aux loups. Tant que ce n'est pas un repli stratégique. »

Le loup, qui était sur le point d'énoncer sa fabuleuse idée, referma sa mâchoire en un claquement sec. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

« Puisque tu n'as rien à nous proposer, ramène-toi et réfléchis, lui dit calmement Chris. »

Peter s'avança vers celui qui le tolérait le mieux et murmura à son oreille :

« T'es pas un peu rude là ? »

L'autre lui lança un regard en coin, se retourna lentement et lui saisit le bras. Il s'éloigna avec sa proie un peu plus loin. C'était une chose un peu bête sachant que la moitié de l'espace était rempli de loups-garous.

« Le premier que je surprends à écouter aux portes, c'est dehors dans le froid, compris ? »

Il reçut un oui général et se retourna, coinçant le blond cendré dans le coin le plus loin.

« C'est quoi le souci ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir au juste ? Vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul, dit Peter en essayant de crier tout en chuchotant, chose impossible à faire.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais rester là, bien sagement, entouré de gosses pré-pubères à attendre qu'ils pondent une de leurs idées suicidaires ?

\- Bah, s'ils meurent aujourd'hui c'est qu'ils devaient mourir de toute façon.

\- Donc, toute notre discussion sur l'importance de faire des choix et tout ce qui suit … Attends Peter…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois réellement au destin ? Réellement …

\- Bien sûr que oui, lui répondit-il sèchement. Tu ne m'as pas cru, c'est ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, mais bon … Changeons de sujet. Tu comptes leur dire, ou c'est moi qui le fait ?

\- Tu parles de _ça_?

\- Oui, Peter, de _ça_.

\- Tu veux leur dire qu'on couche ensemble ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. »

La mine dépitée de Chris et le raclement de gorge derrière lui, fit se retourner l'ancien alpha.

« Hé bien tu vois, Chris, ce n'était pas insurmontable. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi avaient-ils pensé à un plan pareil pour faire passer la pilule ? Mais pourquoi, diable, le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas retourner dans son coin à ruminer de sombres pensées ?


	3. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange saignant

On nous l'a tous appris, chacun de nous en ce monde, possède son âme soeur. Que ce soit un homme, une femme, ou un animal qui deviendra votre unique point de repère dans la vie, il y aura toujours sur cette terre quelqu'un qui vous sera promis. Personne ne dit qu'il sera gentil, mais personne ne dit non plus qu'il sera méchant. Personne ne peut savoir. Sera-t-il bon ou mauvais ? Grand ou petit ? Beau ou laid ? En se basant sur les critères actuels de beauté, il est sûr que vous ne trouverez jamais l'âme soeur. Peut-être que, si vous ouvrez un peu votre esprit et que vous voyez les choses sous un autre angle, peut-être que si vous ne vous imposez pas de limites, de barrages et d'obstacles, alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, aurez-vous la chance, le privilège ou l'honneur de rencontrer cette personne qui vous manque. Mais en supposant que vous y arriviez, en supposant qu'elle serait là, juste devant vos yeux ; vous ne la verrez pas, vous ne verrez pas cette chose dont vous avez besoin. Vous serez tellement obnubilé par votre désir de trouver cet être qu'immanquablement vous passerez à côté. Telle est la vie, tel est le destin et tel est ce que vous ne pourrez jamais saisir : un fantôme qui vous hantera, si présent mais si invisible, si doux mais si invisible, si espéré mais si disparu (si tant est qu'il ait un jour été à vos côtés).

Toutes les petites filles ont un jour, pendant un infime instant, cru au prince charmant. Toutes ces petites demoiselles, si éprises d'amour et de passion, ont un jour souhaité qu'il vienne pour les prendre. Et quand ces toutes petites filles ont compris qu'il n'en serait rien, elles ont préféré oublier. Oublier que la vie n'est pas belle, oublier que le prince ne sera jamais là ; oublier qu'elles ne vivront pas comme elles l'entendent. Alors, à ce moment, elles deviendront comme ces gens qui cherchent leur âme soeur. Elles deviendront elles-mêmes, des fantômes. Le fantôme d'elles-mêmes. Le fantôme de leurs désirs fugaces ou le fantôme de leur passion mordante. Le fantôme de tout ce qui faisait d'elles des êtres encore un tant soit peu vivants.

Tous les petits garçons ont un jour eu vent de ces histoires de princesses et de princes. Aucun d'eux ne se souvient comment, mais ils se souviennent tous de l'histoire. Ainsi va la vie. Et quand ils comprendront qu'ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de ces petits fantômes d'à peine dix ans, à leur tour, ils se transformeront en petits fantômes. Ce qui sera, sera. Il n'y a rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et ainsi au fil des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, des décennies, des siècles et des millénaires ; au fil du temps dans son intégralité, l'histoire se répète inlassablement. L'Histoire se répète et les hommes n'évoluent pas. Leur technologie, oui ; eux, non. Ils stagnent. Ils restent à l'état de petits fantômes de dix ans. Et quand un jour, un miracle survient. Quand un jour, la boucle ne se boucle plus, un petit fantôme bien éduqué remet les choses dans l'ordre et anéantis cette petite étincelle d'évolution. Ainsi, le chasseur est né. Ainsi, le loup-garou est mort.

Christopher Argent est un chasseur. Christopher n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa femme est morte, sa fille est morte, sa soeur est une tueuse sanguinaire et son père n'a aucune pitié. Il le tuerait bien sans hésiter. En y réfléchissant bien, Christopher pourrait être cette étincelle d'évolution. Les chasseurs tuent les être surnaturels, sans distinction d'âge, de sexe ou d'actions. Si un loup est mauvais, les chasseurs le tuent. S'il ne l'est pas, les chasseurs le tuent quand même. Christopher ne veut pas ça. Christopher, lui, aimerait réfléchir. Mais Christopher ne le peut pas, il doit vivre et pour vivre, il a besoin de sa famille - tout du moins, de ce qu'il en reste. Parce que Christopher n'a pas d'amis. Christopher n'a plus d'amis, plus rien. Ainsi va la vie. Christopher est un fantôme qui brille mais qui ne peut pour l'instant, pas évoluer.

Peter Hale est un loup-garou de naissance. Peter est né monstre aux yeux des chasseurs et Peter vit monstre pour eux. Mais Peter n'a rien demandé. Peter n'a pas voulu perdre sa famille, Peter n'a pas voulu naître loup-garou (tout comme Christopher n'a pas voulu naître chasseur), Peter n'a pas voulu tuer Laura mais Peter a voulu mordre Scott. Et au fond de lui, même si Peter est mort presque deux fois, il continue de penser que c'était une bonne idée. Parce que Scott pourra faire beaucoup. Scott est un fantôme qui a retrouvé sa lumière et qui a évolué. Donc Scott n'est plus un fantôme. Scott est un gamin un peu perdu, transformé en monstre aux yeux des chasseurs. Scott doit donc être éliminé. Mais Scott ne nous intéresse pas. L'important reste Christopher et Peter. Peter et Christopher. Ces noms sont d'une grande importance. Ces noms sont l'incarnation de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la trahison, du péché et de tout ce qui peut exister dans le monde - sauf la limonade. Personne n'aime la limonade. Christopher est la force tranquille et Peter la vicieuse couleuvre cachée dans l'ombre du rocher. Mais ils ne sont pas de la limonade ; sous aucun prétexte.

Peter et Christopher ont évolué dans un espace proche, une atmosphère commune. Peter et Christopher ont vécu et vivent à Beacon Hills. Peter et Christopher ont été dans le même lycée, ont pratiqué le même sport, on suivit certains mêmes cours. Peter et Christopher sont liés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils sont liés. Et Christopher déteste ça ; mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il y a longtemps (personne ne sait combien) Christopher et Peter étaient amis. Oui, amis. Amis avec un grand A. Mais vous vous doutez bien, la vie étant ce qu'elle est ; le destin étant la pire des charognes, Christopher et Peter se sont détestés. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses ; parce qu'ils n'étaient que des petits fantômes. Le plus fou doit être la suite de cette histoire. J'ai dit que Scott n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, Scott et la clé de cette histoire. Mais je ne veux pas m'intéresser à Scott, juste à Peter, juste à Christopher. Alors nous irons vite pour raconter cette histoire, parce qu'elle ne fait que commencer.

« On m'a dit un jour - je ne sais plus qui - que papa et père ne s'étaient pas toujours aimés. On m'a dit aussi que père n'aimait pas être nommé ainsi. Mais je ne peux décemment pas les appeler tous les deux "papa". Comment feront les gens pour savoir qui est qui ? Tel est le problème. Stiles dit toujours que je n'ai qu'à les appeler par leur prénom mais je trouve ça trop … formel ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas naturel. Alors je continue avec papa et père. A l'école, on m'a regardé bizarre en voyant que j'avais deux papas. On m'a dit : "mais c'est pas normal" ou bien "on ne peut pas aimé deux papas, on aime un papa et une maman". J'avais une amie, elle, elle avait deux mamans et les autres disaient : "mais c'est bizarre" ou bien "on ne peut pas aimer deux mamans". La différence était dans le fait qu'aimer deux mamans paraissait plus simple qu'aimer deux papas. Et je disais toujours : vous, vous aimez un papa et une maman, elle deux mamans et moi deux papas, et puis c'est tout. Si vous les aimez c'est ce qui compte. Alors ils me regardaient et puis on changeait de sujet, l'affaire était close. Les choses n'étaient pas si différentes en entrant au lycée, c'était juste plus violent. Alors quand quelqu'un m'en parlait, je me taisais et je l'envoyais bouler ou faire autre chose. Je me fichais de savoir qui pensait quoi. L'important c'était ce que je pensais et rien d'autre. Quand je rentrais à la maison le soir, il y avait de temps en temps, les autres membres de la meute…

\- La meute ?

\- Oui, la meute. La famille. Vous n'avez pas de meute ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien moi si.

\- Et ensuite. La meute …

\- Soit c'était Lydia, soit Stiles, soit Scott. Des fois Corey ou Mason. Mais il y avait souvent quelqu'un. J'aimais beaucoup quand c'était Melissa qui venait. Melissa, c'est la mère de Scott. Elle fait toujours des meringues et j'adore les meringues. Melissa, elle parlait souvent à voix haute, pour combler le vide et l'espace quand papa et père n'était pas là. Elle me parlait de son travail, me posait des questions sur le lycée ou sur mes cours. J'aimais bien ça mais c'était toujours la même chose. Alors un jour, j'ai demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Je parle de mes parents. Et elle me disait toujours : c'est très compliqué ; et puis elle s'arrêtait là et apportait les meringues. Mais moi je voulais savoir, alors j'ai demandé à Deaton. Deaton, c'est … un vétérinaire que tous les membres de la meute connaissent. Deaton sait beaucoup de chose. Plus que vous je pense. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Continue, continue.

\- Je disais que j'étais allé voir Deaton et que je lui avais posé la question. A ce moment il m'a regardé bizarrement et il a dit : tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Et j'ai simplement dit : celle de mes parents. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a parlé des petits fantômes. Et d'autres choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Je ne le dirais pas. Ce n'est pas important. Alors après, il m'a parlé de mes parents. Ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps, le lycée je crois, et ils étaient amis. Je me suis dit : c'est normal s'ils sont ensemble. Alan - c'est le prénom de Deaton - m'a dit : ils se sont profondément détestés, tu sais. Mais non, je ne savais pas. Alors il a dit que ça avait mis du temps à se faire parce que papa était un chasseur et père un … type qu'on chasse.

\- Un type que l'on chasse ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Oh.

\- Alors j'ai demandé où était le problème et Alan m'a répondu que le père de mon papa avait profondément blessé mon père et qu'ils s'en étaient voulu à cause de ça. Parce que Kate, la soeur de papa, avait provoqué un incendie chez père. Il était l'unique survivant. Je crois qu'il en a encore quelques séquelles. Deaton disait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup trahis ; enfin que père avec beaucoup trahi papa. A chaque fois, il avait l'air nostalgique. C'était bizarre. Mais je me disais : de toute façon, ils sont ensemble et tout va bien. Tant que des gens méchants ne viennent pas à Beacon Hills, on a pas de raison d'aller mal. Donc je suis reparti à la maison. Je pensais que Melissa y serait toujours. Elle y était d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas besoin d'être comme père pour le savoir. Quand je suis rentrée dans le salon ce jour-là, elle semblait paniquée. Et papa était avec elle et lui il était triste. Très triste, et il pleurait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite même si j'avais une petite idée de la question. Il a dit : ton père est occupé, il ne reviendra pas ce soir. Alors j'ai pensé que le lendemain je le verrais. Il n'est pas revenu non plus. Peut-être que père avait encore trahis papa. Je ne savais et je ne voulais pas savoir. J'attendais juste que père revienne. Il a mis du temps ; beaucoup de temps. Mais il est finalement revenu. C'était papa, il l'avait retrouvé. Quand il l'a ramené, il le portait dans ses bras, vous savez, comme les mariés. Père n'avait pas l'air bien. Mais il était rentré. Papa a dit que c'était fini, il avait longtemps pleuré en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas. Enfin, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre non plus. Melissa disait que c'était étonnant que je ne sois pas triste ou heureux de les revoir. J'étais heureux, je n'attendais que ça mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Tout est revenu à la normal après.

\- Dis-moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette histoire ?

\- Parce que c'était vous.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui vous.

\- Et qu'ai-je fais ? »

Le garçon se tourna lentement vers l'homme assis en face de lui. Ce dernier avait les mains crispées sur une tablette en bois, son crayon était au sol et son regard était fixé sur l'adolescent.

« Vous avez essayé de tuer mon père. Pour de l'argent. »

Le psychologue ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était le canon d'une arme qui se pose sur sa nuque. Une tête, identique à celle du lycéen en face de lui apparut.

« Des jumeaux. »

La tête éclata après une courte détonation produite. Personne ne saurait que c'était eux. Ils avaient un faux nom, et étaient deux. Leur plan était bien rodé et ils avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient été formés à tuer, à protéger. La vengeance n'est qu'une suite logique des choses. Ils ont juste protégé, après coup, leur père, leur famille, leur meute.

« A cause de vous, père hurle la nuit dans ses cauchemars.

\- Personne ne peut vous pardonner. »

Il était déjà mort de toute façon. Les deux partirent en prenant soin d'éviter toutes caméras et en aillant bien fermé la porte.

Il fut un temps où tout était bien fait, où la boucle était bouclée. Mais Scott, le Scott que nous connaissons avait réussis l'exploit de raviver la flamme d'un chasseur et d'un loup. Grâce à Scott, la boucle ne se boucle plus. Grâce à Scott, Alex et Aaron Argent-Hale pourront passer de nouvelles nuits sans que leur père ne s'éveille brutalement. Comme on dit, le destin fait bien les choses. Et cet instant n'a pas dérogé à la règle. Ce qui sera, sera.

**Fin**


End file.
